claudialeittefandomcom-20200213-history
Arquivo:Maquiagem claudia leitte 2.jpg
Cláudia Leitte Nascimento 10 de Julho 1980(34 anos) Filhos Davi LeiTTe e Rafael LeiTTe Claudia Cristina Leitte Inácio Pereira conhecida como Claudia Leitte misa do Axé ex vocalista da Banda Babado Novo tem um filho chamado Davi.em 2001 fez o álbum Babado Novo com músicas Cai Fora e Amor Perfeito.em 2003 fez o álbum Safado Cachorro sem Vergonha com musicas Safado Cachorro sem Vergonha e Lirirrixa.em 2004 Babado Novo Uau ao vivo em Salvador.em 2005 Diária de Claudinha com música Bola de Sabão. Em 2007 Claudia fez o ultimo Álbum com Babado Novo Ver Te Mar.Claudia fez carreira solo fez CD e DVD Claudia Leitte ao vivo em Copacabana.em 2008 fez a Turnê Extravasa.em 2009 Turnês SeTTe.em 2010 fez o álbum Babado Novo essencial e álbum Claudia Leitte as Maskaras.em 2010 fez a turnê As Maskaras e Sambah Tour.em 2011 fez a Turnê Rhytmous e fez o Show no dia 24.09.2011 Rock in Rio.ela teve Rafael.em 2012 fez o álbum CD e DVD Claudia Leitte Negalora Intimo e a Turnê Megalenha.Em 2014 Claudia LeiTTe cantou na abertura da Copa com Jennifer Lopez e Pittbull a música We Are One.em 2014 fez CD e DVD Claudia Leitte Axé music e o álbum SeTTe e uma Turnê SeTTe 2.esse domingo o programa Fantástico falou com ela sobre virá a rainha da bateria. Claudia Leitte e Babado Novo 2002 1.Cai Fora 2.Amor Perfeito 3.Canudinho 4.Dyer Make 5.Babado Novo 6.Eu Fico 7.Amor a Prova 8.Selva Branca 9.Chaveca 10.Fissura/paquerei/pau que nasce meio torto/melo do tchan,Goma 11.Meu Segredo 12.Não Não 13.Perdi a Minha Paz Claudia Leitte e Babado Novo Safado cachorro sem vergonha 2003 1.Uau 2.Safado Cachorro Sem Vergonha 3.Cabelo Louro 4.Lirirrixa 5.Fulano In Sala 6.Game Play People 7.Falando Sério 8.Na Moral 9.No Passo da Marcharada 10.Foto na Estante 11.Estudante de Pandeiro 12.Dois Caminhos 13.Eu Fico(versão acústica) 14.Eu Fico Claudia LeiTTe e Babado Novo Uau!ao vivo em Salvador 2004 1.Abertura 2.Eu Fico 3.Babado Novo 4.Te Amar é Preciso 5.Safado Cachorro sem vergonha 6.Barracos/Beijo na Boca/Preciso de Você 7.Doce Desejo 8.Love's Divine 9.Canudinho 10.Dyer Maker 11.Foto na Estante 12.Lirirrixa 13.Cai Fora 14.Fulano In Sala 15.Janeiro a Janeiro 16.Selva Branca 17.Amor à Prova 18.Nada Mais 19.Dois Caminhos 20.Me Chama de Amor 21.Se me Chamar eu Vou/Dê um Grito Ai 22.Caranguejo 23.Cabelo Louro 24.No Passo da Marcharada 25.Uau 26.Vira Boate Claudia LeiTTe e Banda Babado Novo Diário de Claudinha 2005 1.Bola de Sabão 2.A Camisa e o Botão 3.Meu e Seu 4.Janela 5.ABC Dar 6.Piriripiti 7.Aconteceu a Você 8.Surucato 9.Pororoca 10.Simplicidade 11.Um Dom 12.Never Can Say Goodbye 13.Despenteia Cláudia LeiTTe e Banda Babado Novo Ver Te Mar 2007 1.Insolação no Coração 2.Doce Paixão 3.E Mesmo Que a Lua Vá 4.Pedindo um Pouco Mais 5.Ver Te Mar 6.Recife de Fora 7.Abra Ai 8.Colarinho 9.Banho de Chuva 10.Rock Tribal 11.Distante de Você 12.Pensado em Você 13.Stay 14.Amante das Cinzas(parte Carlinhos Brown) Claudia LeiTTe e Banda Babado Novo Ver Te Mar ao vivo 1.Bola de Sabão 2.Pensando em Você 3.Stay 4.A Camisa e o Botão 5.Doce Paixão 6.Ver Te Mar 7.Amante da cinzas/Jogo de Rimas II (parte Carlinhos Brown) 8.Insolação no Coração Claudia Leitte ao Vivo em Copacabana 2008 1.Extravasa(parte Gabriel Pensador) 2.Rock Tribal 3.Fulano In Sala 4.Quem é de Fé Balançar 5.Beijar na Boca 6.Dyer Maker 7.Camisa e o Botão 8.Cidade Elétrica (parte Daniela Mercury) 9.Doce Paixão 10.No Carnaval de Salvador 11.De Janeiro a Janeiro/Eu Fico/Amor à Prova 12.Bola de Sabão (parte Badaui) 13.Os Pássaros 14.Pensando em Você 15.Horizonte 16.Lirirrixa 17.Busy Man(Sem Você parte Carlinhos Brown) 18.Dê um Grito 19.Arriba 20.Cai Fora/Foto na Estante/Banho de chuva 21.Fogo e Paixão (Parte Wando) 22.Me Chamar de Amor 23.Insolação do Coração Claudia Leitte Exttravasa Tour 2008/2009 1.Extravasa 2.Beijar na Boca 3.Insolação do Coração 4.Uau 5.Canudinho 6.Safado Cachorro Sem Vergonha 7.Pais Tropical/Fio MaraviLha 8.Ska/Fogo e Paixão/Arriba 9.Doce Paixão 10.Amor Perfeito 11.Fulano in Sala 12.Quem é de Fé Balança 13.Dyer Make/A Camisa e o Botão 14.Pensando em Você 15.Pássaros 16.Horizonte 17.No Carnaval de Salvador 18.Amor à Prova/Eu Fico/Janeiro à Janeiro/Te Amar é Preciso 19.Cai Fora 20.Me Chamar de Amor 21.Lirirrixa 22.Bola de Sabão 23.Cai Fora 24.Beijar na Boca 25.Extravasa Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.São Paulo 3.Belém 4.Petrolândia 5.Vitória 6.Don Jacareí 7.Salvador 8.São Paulo 9.Boa Vista 10.Rio de Janeiro 11.Mangaratiba 12.Brasília 13,Volta Vecenslau 14.Ponta Grossa 15.Goiânia 16.Ituiutaba 17.Araras 18.Guarulhos 19.Campos de Goyatacazes 20.Cuiba 21.Campo Grande 22.Presidente Vecenslau 23.Pedro Leopoldo 24.São José do Rio Lages 25.Palmas 26.São Paulo 27.Rio Verde 28.Anápolis 29.Itumbiara 30.Pouso Alegre 31.Araçuaí 32.Rio de Janeiro 33.Porto Velho 34.Aracaju 35.Londres 36.Lisboa 37.Juiz de Fora 38.Recife 39.Porto Seguro 40.Lages 41.Joinville 42.Itupeva 43.Araraquara 44.Rio de Janeiro 45,São Paulo 46.Uberlândia 47.Rio de Janeiro 48.Santos 49.Brasília 50.Natal Claudia LeiTTe Beija Eu Tour 2009 1.Beijar na Boca 2.Extravasa 3.Vira Boate 4.Insolação do Coração 5.Arriba 6.Rock Tribal 7.Doce Paixão 8.I'm Yours 9.Dyer Maker 10.Rise Up/Red Label on Ice 11.Cai Fora/Janeiro a Janeiro/Eu Fico 12.No Passo da Marcharada 13.Fulano In Sala 14.Pássaros 15.Horizonte 16.Pensando em Você 17.Caranguejo 18.Safado Cachorro sem Vergonha 19.Fogo e Paixão 20.Lirirrixa 21.Bola de Sabão 22.Cidade Elétrica 23.Borboletas 25.Medo de Amar 24.Amor Perfeito 26.O Que é O Que é 27.Beijar na Boca 28.Extravasa Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Recife 3.Belo Horizonte 4.Feira de Santana 5.Itu 6.São João do Rio Preto 7.Bragança Paulista 8.Brasília 9.Boituva 10.Itabaiana 11.São Paulo 12.Goiânia 13.Fortaleza 14.Amargosa